


Until the Day We Can Meet

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Post-Manga fic: Tohru and Kyo are excepting their first baby. Written for kyoruweek2020 on Tumblr, day 5 prompt "precious"
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 17





	Until the Day We Can Meet

They both went all out when they found out Tohru was pregnant. They read all the books, went to the pregnancy breathing classes, and got his bedroom ready. The room was painted with soft pastel oranges and blues. The crib had been built the other day. Tohru bought him baby clothes, and of course a little orange kitty plushie. It gave Kyo a fuzzy feeling to see them doting on their son who was yet to be born. 

  
Tohru comes walking out from their room, her stomach with the appearance if she had swallowed a melon whole. He loved seeing her glowing with happiness, she was so excited about the baby. Tohru was due any day now. The doctors had said that she'd be due in late Summer. 

  
"Are you ready to meet our son, Kyo?" Tohru sits down on the couch beside him. She leans into him. Kyo wraps his arm around her shoulder, his other hand gently rubbing her belly.

  
"I'm a little nervous, to be honest, do you think I'll be a good dad?" Kyo asks.

  
"Of course you will be, I don't doubt it." Tohru smiles, "I understand being nervous, I am too."

  
"We'll figure it out together, yeah?"

  
Tohru nods, relaxing into his embrace. "I can't wait.. we'll get to see him grow. His first words, his first walk.. " 

  
Thinking about everything they will do with their precious little boy it made Kyo's throat tighten. He wanted to be as good a dad as Kazuma had been to him. Tohru gave him a vote of confidence for him, too, she truly believed in him. It was a blessing to even be in this moment. One of the many things Kyo thought he'd never have the joy of experiencing. 

His arm around her shoulder grips a bit more, laying a kiss to the back of her head, trying not to burst into tears. 

  
Tohru turns to look at him, a little teary-eyed herself. She leans in close and kissing him softly as if to say it'll be okay. Then she takes his other hand with hers, placing it onto her stomach. "Until the day we can meet, little one." 


End file.
